CaptiveSettler.txt
CaptiveSettler |scene= |srow=9 |topic=000A768A |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Pleading}'' Please. You've got to help me! |after=Player Default: Don't worry, I'm here to rescue you. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Pleading}'' You're going to help me now, right? |after=Player Default: Don't worry, I'm here to rescue you. |abxy=A}} |topic=0009C8C0 |before=Player Default: Don't worry, I'm here to rescue you. |response=''{Grateful}'' Oh my god, thank you. Let's go. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0009C8BF |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I don't think I can get you out of here. |response=''{MARK FOR RE-RECORD. / Pleading}'' I don't care about the risks. I'd rather get killed trying to escape than wait here to die. |after=Player Default: Don't worry, I'm here to rescue you. |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: I don't think I can get you out of here. |response=''{Afraid}'' You can't leave me here! I've seen what they do to people... I'd rather die than stay here as their prisoner. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |topic=0009C8BE |before=Player Default: Hold on. I'll be back for you. |response=''{Pleading}'' No, don't leave! Please, cut me loose first! |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0009C8BD |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Are you the one who was kidnapped? |response=''{Relieved}'' Oh, thank god, someone sent you after me? Yes, they're holding me for ransom... but I know we can't pay what they're asking. |after=Player Default: Don't worry, I'm here to rescue you. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: Are you the one who was kidnapped? |response=''{Relieved}'' Oh, thank god. They're holding me for ransom... but they're getting tired of waiting and I don't think we have the money. |after=Player Default: Don't worry, I'm here to rescue you. |abxy=Y2a}} |before=Player Default: Are you the one who was kidnapped? |response=''{Worried}'' They grabbed me while I was on watch. I'm pretty sure they're getting ready to kill me. Please, you've got to help. |after=Player Default: Don't worry, I'm here to rescue you. |abxy=Y3a}} |scene= |srow=9 |topic=000A768A |trow=9 |before= |response=''{Pleading}'' You've got to help! My mother's been kidnapped! |after=Player Default: It's okay. You just need to tell me what happened. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Pleading}'' You've got to help! My father's been kidnapped! |after=Player Default: It's okay. You just need to tell me what happened. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Pleading}'' You've got to help! They've kidnapped my son! |after=Player Default: It's okay. You just need to tell me what happened. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Pleading}'' You've got to help! They've kidnapped my daughter! |after=Player Default: It's okay. You just need to tell me what happened. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Pleading}'' You've got to help! They've kidnapped my wife! |after=Player Default: It's okay. You just need to tell me what happened. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Pleading}'' You've got to help! They've kidnapped my husband! |after=Player Default: It's okay. You just need to tell me what happened. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Pleading}'' You've got to help! My sister's been kidnapped! |after=Player Default: It's okay. You just need to tell me what happened. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Pleading}'' You've got to help! My brother's been kidnapped! |after=Player Default: It's okay. You just need to tell me what happened. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Pleading}'' You've got to help! They've kidnapped my friend! |after=Player Default: It's okay. You just need to tell me what happened. |abxy=A}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0009C8C1 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' I don't know how to thank you for that rescue you pulled off. |after=Player Default: Just remember that this is all thanks to the Minutemen. |abxy=A}} |before=Player Default: We know. That's why we've decided to join the Minutemen. You can count on our help if you need it. |response=''{Grateful}'' I just wanted to thank you again for getting me home safe. I won't forget what you've done for me. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=8 |topic=0009A0E8 |trow=8 |before= |response=Good luck. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I hope it's not too late. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Bastards. Make 'em pay while you're at it! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I swear if they harmed... Best not to think that way. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Thanks again. It was a brave thing you did. Braver than I could be. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You'll always be welcome here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Thanks to you, this farm will carry on. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=People like you are rare in the Commonwealth. I'm lucky you came our way. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files